Futa Zoroark in Kanto
by Goddragon99
Summary: Zoroark in the Kanto doing dirty stuff! Rated M: Contains Futa and Smut (and possibly lemon). This story will only focus on the Futa Zoroark. If Futas aren't your thing then don't bother reading!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in an alley in Saffron…

A young woman in a black dress, slowly walks into an alley, all the while checking around the corner making sure that no one is looking.

As she walks she then stops abruptly, before begin to transform. Soft black fur slowly encompasses her entire body. Her ears grow to a massive size before "drooping". A Fox's tail bursts out of her dress.

In the place of the girl stands a large Zoroark who is far from done with her "modifications".

The Zoroark then grows in size, until she stands at a massive 8.72 Ft. Her breasts grow until they reach the size of a modest D-cups. Her bust and thighs get even thicker. Lastly, in the area above her wet, juicy pussy, that was oozing with excitement, a small stump begins to grow and expand before becoming a large 12 inch cock.

No longer is the girl there anymore. Instead, a lustful Zoroark takes her place.

Zoroark: Aaaaah! It's so good to be me again!

Out of an alley a Zoroark walks out as she look both way at the street.

Zoroark: Ooh! There's not a person in sight! Perfect!

The Zoroark then strolls down the empty streets. At some point during her stroll, she spots a police camera on a lamppost. Upon noticing it, a very naughty idea crosses her mind.

Zoroark: Oh! Looks like the big blue boys are watching! Well, it's time to give them a show!

She slowly walks to the lamppost ahead of the camera before grabbing onto it. She swings around gracefully, making sure to expose every petite part of her body. Her large breasts juggle, her ass is perky, and her pussy is simply begging to be destroyed.

Zoroark: You like this big boys don't you? Well I have one last act!

She then jumps off the lamppost and walks up to a nearby car. Making sure her rear is facing the camera, she looks back.

Zoroark: This one's for all of you!

Her 12 inch monster becomes erect, throbbing with excitement. The Zoroark wastes no time in grabbing onto it and lightly stroking it.

Zoroark: Ohhhh!

Her cock becomes even more erect, her breaths become labored. She pulls back the foreskin of her penis, exposing her pink, wet, juicy head. She now increases her stroking to a moderate speed.

*pant* *whimper* *moan*

Her beast becomes even harder, possibly even allowing her to penetrate a wall. Pre-cum begins to ooze from her cock.

Zoroark: Ohhhh Fuck!" *pant* "Oh Yes!"

Apparently not having had enough she shoves her fingers up her pussy and begins stroking her G-spot.

Zoroark: Ohhh Yess! Ohh! OOH! OOOOH YESSS!

No longer able to hold it, the Zoroark unloads her shaft on the vehicle.

The Zoroark unloads gallons upon gallons of thick, juicy, shecock semen on the car. Before long, all that's left is a car completely drenched in semen that looks like snow.

Zoroark: Aaaah! That felt AMAZING! Gosh I needed that!

The Zoroark lays down on the sidewalk, panting in absolute ecstasy. As she contemplates on what to do next, her fox ears pick up several police sirens nearing her location from a mile away.

Zoroark: Awwww! Looks like the boys in blue want my autographs! It's a real shame I have to go through!

And with that, using her thicc fox legs, she wall hops up to the rooftop of a nearby building before jumping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere near the back alley of the Saffron's pokemon center. Zoroark have sneak inside of the pokemon center while disguise as a rattata, she peeking around the corner to make sure that no one see her! Zoroark manage getting to the front zone of the pokemon center while hiding from a plant pot, she see Nurse Joy talking to a police officer while holding a photo of Zoroark!

Officer: Have you seen this fox-like pokemon!

Joy: No, officer I have not seen it, but what is that pokemon I never seen one of these before?

Officer: Well... we don't know we think this pokemon is from a another region our chief is asking a pokemon professor from different regions to ask them if they know what is this pokemon is and why is it here?

Joy: Alright, I will call you if I seem it!

Officer: Okay I am off now!

The officer had left the center and Nurse Joy had went to the back. Zoroark left her hiding spot and going to the back too! She crawling around the hall check every room. Zoroark found the control room that control the camera in the center!

Zoroark: Found it!

She have turn off the security camera, so nobody can see that she was here. Then, sudden her stomach starts growling as she smells food, Zoroark following the smell down the hall founding the kitchen. She walks though the kitchen doors seeing a basket filled with fruits and berries on the table. The dark fox runs towards the table, she havecarelessly revert into her original form as she starts eating all fruits and berries in the basket!

Nurse Joy's partner, Chansey is walking near the kitchen and she hear noises in the kitchen!

Chansey: Huh? I though Joy is at the nursing room!

Chansey move towards the kitchen's doors as Chansey walks through the door she seen a tall dark fox eating at the table.

Chansey: Wait... you're not Joy! Who are you!

Zoroark: Huh?

Zoroark turn around spotting Chansey standing behind her!

Chansey: Hey! Wait a sec... you are the unknown pokemon that the officer was saying about!

Zoroark: Yes, I am!

Chansey: What are you doing here?

Zoroark: Oh nothing just having a snacks and maybe having a fun time time with you!

Chansey: Wait...What!

Zoroark removes her illusion around her crotch revealing her 12 inch shaft to the scared pink pokemon!

Chansey: Oh no! You going to rape me?

Zoroark didn't said anything but giving her evil grin!

Chansey: Oh no! You get away from me you horny freak!

She have to turned and run, but Zoroark uses Pursuit, the dark fox knock down Chansey to the floor before she had a chamce to escape. Zoroark pinned down Chansey with one arm!

Chansey: Let go of me! You evil fox!

Zoroark: Now! Now! You don't need to be rude!

Zoroark pick up Chansey, the dark fox knocked of all the foods off the table, then she throw the pink pokemon on the table!

Zoroark: It's time for a fun time!

Chansey: NOOOO!

The black fox hands grabbing her hips and holding her in place as a nice, meaty fox cock slammed into her pussy. Zoroark's hips back and forth as she began to pound her ensured that sounds of pure bliss filled the room. Chansey is moaning as Zoroark continues to pounding her wet pussy!

Chansey: Ooooooh!

Zoroark: Ohhhh Fuck! *pant* Oh Yes!

The black fox is thrusting even harder on her pussy and begins stroking her G-spot.

Chansey: Ohhh Yess! Ohh! OOH! OOOOH YESSS!

Zoroark: OOH YESS!

No longer able to hold it, Zoroark is about to blow her hot load!

Zoroark unloads gallons upon gallons of thick, juicy, semen on Chansey's insides. Her loaded was so strong that it launches Chansey onto the wall knocking her unconscious on the floor!

Zoroark: Hah! I guess I got carrying away!

Joy: Chansey! I need you now!

Then, the black fox hear Nurse joy calling out her partner, so Zoroark got a idea she put the unconscious Chansey in the kitchen's closet, she locked the the closet's door, then Zoroark turn into Chansey and she walks out the kitchen coming towards Nurse Joy!

Zoroark (Chansey): I am coming, Joy! *chuckle*


	3. Chapter 3

Inside of Saffron's Pokemon Center, Zoroark have turned into Chansey. She didnt have enough fun, so she going to the same thing to Nurse Joy like she do with her Chansey. She found Nurse Joy in the recovery room, she see that Nurse Joy taking care of a Rhydon that is sleeping on that bed!

Joy: Oh, Chansey there you are! I need you watch over this pokemon while I get more medicine for them!

Zoroark (Chansey): Okay!

Nurse Joy left the room, leaving the disguised Zoroark with the sleeping pokemon. As Nurse Joy leaves the room, Zoroark looked towards the sleeping Rhydon, she was very curious, so she removes it covers revealing the Rhydon's massive balls. After seeing that Zoroark have lick her lips!

Zoroark (Chansey): Oh hello there big boy!

She look around the room to make sure that no one is looking! The disguised fox started stroking his balls gently, after a few secinds his cock become full erect. The Rhydon's cock is around 10 ½ inch long almost as big as her cock!

Zoroark (Chansey): Hmm! It's been a long time since I tasted a big dick like that!

She leaned forward licking his big balls first, she slowly licking up towards his tip, then she taking the Rhydon's cock in her mouth. She bobbing her head up and down while using her tongue to lick his tip, Rhydon is moaning as he sleep through the whole situation.

After a few minutes, he started orgasming, filling the disguised fox's mouth with his seed. She pull away from the Rhydon's cock.

*Slurp* *Slurp*

Zoroark: Hmmm.

She moaned licking her lips.

Zoroark: Not half bad!

She put back the blanket back on the sleeping Rhydon and cleaning up the cum before Nurse Joy came back!

After a few minutes, Nurse Joy got back with the medicine in her hand, she walks towards the sleeping Rhydon checking if everything is okay!

Joy: Was any problem?

Zoroark (Chansey): No, ma'am!

Joy: Okay!

Nurse Joy moves towards to a different pokemon at a other bed. The nurse bend over while treating the other pokemon. The disguised dark fox is staring at Nurse Joy's panty under her skirt, she felt very horny after seeing her panty, then she lick her lip ready to her move!

Joy: Okay, he will be fine now!

The fox approach the clueless nurse as Nurse Joy is unaware about the fox sneaking behind her. Zoroark was about to grabs her hips, but trainer call out for her, Nurse Joy moves away without realizing that the disguised fox was behind her! Nurse Joy walks towards the front desk to talk to the trainer!

Zoroark (Chansey): *Whispering* Damn it!

Zoroark realized that she have no private time to fuck Nurse Joy if anyone can just walk through the doors at anytime! She need a plan to get Nurse Joy without anybody asking for her!

Trainer: I need my pokemon to be healed!

Joy: Don't worry, sir! I will take care of your pokemon! Just came back in the morning and your pokemon will be fine!

Trainer: Thank you, Nurse Joy!

Sudden Zoroark just had a idea, so she waited for the trainer to leave while making sure Nurse Joy don't see her! As Nurse Joy went to the back and trainer left the center, she walks towards the door, placing a "we're closed" on the door, then she locked the door that way nobody can't get in. She went to the back to looking for Nurse Joy, the fox look at a few rooms for her until she reached the storage room. Zoroark enter inside the storage room and see Nurse Joy checking the storage, so the disguised fox locked the door behind her, she uses her illuson power to the door disappeared, then she turned back to her original form and approach the nurse!

Joy: Huh? Chansey is that you?

Nurse Joy turn around seeing not chansey, but a large black fox standing behind her. After Joy seeing Zoroark she have panic taking a step back from the dark fox!

Joy: Ahhhh! Who are you?

Zoroark walks a step forward showing her face to the nurse!

Joy: W-W-Wait! I look you at a photo that police officer show me! You are that mysterious pokemon!

Zoroark: Yes I am!

Joy: W...what do you want from me!

Zoroark do not said anything, but showing a grin, then she showing the nurse her huge long cock at her!

Joy: ...Ooooooh no!

Nurse Joy already know what is going to happened next!

Joy: No! Get away from me!

Nurse Joy manage get pass Zoroark, she didn't realized the door is missing as she turned towards the doorway but she can only a wall!

Joy: Wait where is the door?!

Nurse Joy is touching the wall searching for the missing door, the dark fox approach the scared nurse, Zoroark slowly moves towards her as Nurse Joy then stopped and looked around, seeing the black fox behind her. Nurse Joy tried to scream as Zoroark grabbed her white outfit covered left boob with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, pushing her onto the floor.

She then grabbed the hem of her outfit as she ripped it apart as the nurse tried to crawl away, crying as she lay there in her hottest CC black lace bra, freezing herself to the bone. Zoroark then grabbed the top of her skirt as she then shoved that down her legs to her ankles, exposing her sexy butt to the world.

Zoroark then flipped her over so she was on her back and her boobs bounced in place. Serena scratched and kicked at Zoroark, and she hit the fox in the stomach, catching her off guard, but it only make Zoroark angry! Serena screamed as the pokemon clawed her underwear to shreds, leaving her stark naked. She then grabbed her legs and pulled them apart with lots of resistance from Nurse Joy, eventually prising her legs apart as she readied her thick cock into position, poking at her pink exposed flesh.

Joy: Please, no don't do it!

Nurse Joy begged as the pokemon smirked and rammed her cock so forcefully through her barrier that it tore instantly, taking her virginity and hilted her. She then began to hump her slowly as the nurse cried because her first was a pokemon, and she was being raped.

Zoroark continued to hump her, tight pussy forcefully expanding by the size of her cock. Joy screamed in pain as the dark fox began to speed up, grabbing her boobs and roughly massaging them. The Zoroark continued to ram her, face grinding against the ground as she cried.

Again and again she slammed against her body, pushing her forward, hair swaying with every thrust. Her pounding began to quicken and go deeper, her cock fully engulfed by her hotbox. Joy felt a thick knot hit her exposed flesh and she begged to the pokemon with tears in her face

Joy: Ple-ease do-n't put tha-t in me-e-e!

Nurse Joy's voice jarring with each thrust. The pokemon just grinned and went faster and harder, knot slapping against her flesh. Joy cried a pitiful sound with each hard hit against her pussy, the knot going a bit more inside of her each time.

Joy felt the knot slide inside of her with a Pop as it went inside of her, expanding her loosening pussy even more. Zoroark began panting as she continued to pound her, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Joy: Ple-ase don't put i-t insi-de of me!

Nurse Joy cried as it continued to hump her, their bodies slapping together.

It continued to pant as its humps became erratic, slamming her so hard that her cock hit the back of her womb and tipped him over the edge, making it roar as her cum sprayed all inside of Nurse Joy, quickly making it full, her stomach expanding.

Zoroark looked Joy over so that she could see her face, eyes puffy from the tears she had shed, not looking her in the face. Because her knot hadn't deflated, she stayed inside of her, cock occasionally twitching.

She licked her cheek with her rough pink tongue, making her jump from the touch. She thought silently to herself "Maybe I could catch it..."

She reached over for a pokeball on the floor, just unable to reach it, fingertips barely grazing the side. Zoroark noticed this, the dark fox got angry about this, so she slapped her across the face knock her unconscious!

Zoroark: Oops I hit her too hard! Oh wells!

Zoroark then pulled out of her, knot deflated with a pop and she stood up over her, looking over her beautiful body, pokemon cum leaking out of her! The dark fox removed her illuson on the door and walks out leaving the unconscious Nurse Joy in the storage room!

Then, Zoroark went to the front door putting the closed sign away as she walks through the doors, she looked around to make sure nobody see her, then the dark fox turned into a pidgey and fly away with a smile on her face!


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, at the pokemon center police officers are investigation the crimes scene in the center. They arrived after a trainer reported that Nurse Joy was missing this morning, then after a hour they have discovered that Nurse Joy was raped and locked inside the storage room as well as Chansey was iniside closet in the kitchen!

Sudden Officer Jenny was arrived at the scene, she walks towards one of the officer in front of the center!

Jenny: Anything to a report?

Officer: No Ma'am! It seem that someone turn off the camera before they did something!

Jenny: Damn! Then, had they stole anything?

Officer: The funny thing is? No!

Jenny: What?!

Officer: Yeah, it's seem that they didn't even try to steals something! No pokemon are missing and supplies is not missing either! The only thing they did is raping Nurse Joy and locked her in the storage room!

Jenny: I see now!

In the roof top of the pokemon center, Zoroark disguise itself as a pidgey is watching from above! She gain interest about Officer Jenny, she continues watching Officer Jenny from afar.

Jenny: Mmmh! Why will they raped Nurse Joy, but not steals anything?

Jenny was thinking about the situation, but can't found no answers at all! She asked the other officer in the building, but they can't find any clue either, then suddenly a officer running inside the building runs towards Officer Jenny.

Officer: Officer *pant* Jenny *pant* I *pant* have *pant* a...

Jenny: Okay, slow down take a breath!

Officer: Okay, ma'am!

The officer took a moment to rest!

Officer: I have a message from the station!

The officer give her a letter from the professor! She opened the letter and starts reading it, the letter is about the mysterious dark fox pokemon last night!

Jenny: It seems that the mysterious pokemon is a Zoroark, but it said that this Zoroark is different than any other Zoroark!

Officer: What make say that?

Jenny: This Zoroark is far larger than normal ones and this Zoroark have male and female parts!

Offcier: Really?! Then this Zoroark have something do with this case!

Jenny: ...Maybe! But we got no clues right now! Keep looking around for any clues!

Officer: Yes, Ma'am!

After few hours, They can't find any leads at all, so Officer Jenny decided to put this case on hold for now! As Officer Jenny drive away on her motorcycle, the disguise fox as a pidgey is following her to the police station.

Jenny got out her bike and entering the station while Zoroark turned into ratatata to sneak inside the building and continues to follow Jenny behind her. Jenny walks in her office as the disguised fox sneaks inside without Jenny noticing her, Jenny have closed her door as she did that the dark fox uses her illiusion to hide the office door from the outside that way no one can hear Officer Jenny called for help.

Jenny: huh?

Officer Jenny has turned around seeing a rattata in her office!

Jenny: A ratata? Why are you in my office?

Then, Zoroark reverted back to her original form in front of the surprised officer and towering over her, Jenny take a step back as she see the rattata turn into Zoroark!

Jenny: What?! Wait...you are that Zoroark from last night! What are you doing here?

Zoroark: Yes, I going to rape you like I did with Nurse Joy!

Jenny: What?! No way that going to happen!

Jenny grabs a pokeball from belt and throw it!

Jenny: Let go Arcanine!

Arcanine: *Roar*

Zoroark: Bring it on, big dog!

Arcanine: *Growling*

Jenny: Arcanine uses Fire Blast!

Arcanine shot out a fire blast at Zoroark, but She use Night Slash to destory the Fire Blast, then Zoroark use Night Slash again to hit Arcanine, he was knock back onto the wall! Arcanine take back on his feet and ready to fight again!

Jenny: You are okay, Arcanine!

Arcanine: *Bark*

Jenny: Okay! Uses Bite!

Arcanine is running toward Zoroark and he bites down her arm, Zoroark pushes off Arcanine out of her arm! Zoroark use Fient Attack hitting him in the face, he was pushed back again, but Zoroark was not finished yet, she use Night Slash on him before he had a chance to react. Once again Arcanine was hits again and he is really hurt right now!

Jenny: Oh no, Arcanine!

Jenny tries to grabs a another pokeball to calls out her other Arcanine, but Zoroark see this, so she uses Night Daze to make a powerful dark shockwave knocking down Officer Jenny on the floor and hitting Arcanine so hard that he has fainted!

Zoroark: Hahaha! what a weak dog! Hmm!

Zoroark turn around to look at Officer Jenny who trying her pokeball on the floor, but Zoroark ran over towards Officer Jenny, grabs her arm before she got her ball, then the dark fox throw at the wall, jenny fell next to her fainted Arcanine as Jenny look at her partner Zoroark uses Sucker punch on the officer knocking her out cold!

Zoroark: Good, I have two toys to play with now! What to do now?!

Zoroark is thinking about what she can with Jenny and Arcanine, after few minutes She just has a naughty idea, so she approach towards the unconscious Arcanine and started rubbing his huge balls trying to make his dick to pop out for her! After a few seconds of rubbing his balls, Arcanine's cock raises up his dick is about 11 inch long. Zoroark leaned forward near his crocth she opened her mouth and went down on his cock, and she started to suck on his big cock.

Zoroark: Mmm!

The unconscious Arcanine started moans as surges of pleasure went through his body.

Arcanine: *Low Howl*

Zoroark liked hearing Arcanine moan from the pleasure, so she sucked on her cock a bit faster now.

Zoroark: Mmmm!

A few minutes, Jenny has finally starts waking up, she turned her head seeing Zoroark is sucking her Arcanine's cock. Zoroark see Jenny is looking at her, so she pulled away from his dick, then she grabs the back of Officer Jenny's head, Zoroark slammed down her head onto Arcanine massive cock forcing her to sucking his dick!

Officer Jenny tries to pull away, but Zoroark press her hand down on her head deepthroating Jenny on Arcanine. Zoroark puming Jenny's head up and down taking more of his cock in her throat. Then Arcanine blown his load in Jenny throat making her swallow his whole load into her stomach, Zoroark push her away just to taste the remains cum on Arcanine's cock!

Zoroark: Mmmm! Delicious!

Jenny is coughing out the cum out of her mouth!

Zoroark grabs on Jenny's waist and shoved her member in her wet pussy!

Jenny: Ahhhhhhh!

Jenny screams as Zoroark piercing her pussy with her 12 inch cock! , Zoroark was roughly fucking Jenny from behind, doggy-style on the floor. Luckily, Zoroark illiusion made her officer extremely soundproof so that no one could hear her or Jenny. Officer Jenny was a screamer as she was screaming loudly in ecstasy as ruby's 10-inch cock was thrusting in officer jenny's cunt. Not only that, but Zoroark was slapping her ass hard which made her scream even louder.

Zoroark: Oh god you are tight!

Zoroark just kept pounding her pussy hard for few minutes until she felt herself build up.

Zoroark: I-I-I'm cumming!

Zoroark warned as she spanked Jenny's ass yet again. Jenny squealed as she was spanked.

Jenny: Ahhhhhhh!

Time for the finishing touch. Zoroark use Agility and pounded Jenny's pussy at ridiculous speed. Mere seconds later, Jenny came, squirting her pussy juices on Zoroark's crotch and the floor at the same time Zoroark's cock erupted, sending another gallon of cum in Jenny's pussy, filling her womb, making her look 4 months pregnant, and sending Officer Jenny over the edge.

After successfully dominated the officer, Jenny was sweating and panting like crazy from their amazing masochist sex. Cum was still dripping from Zoroark's cock, cum exiting Jenny's pussy, Jenny having a silly but satisfied expression!

Zoroark: Okay I'm done with you, good night!

Zoroark use Sucker punch to knock out Officer Jenny unconscious on the floor next to her Acanine, the dark fox tranform into a Ratata and remove her illusion in the room, then she leaves the police station without anybody noticing her!


End file.
